Problemas de familia
by KiraYagamiHeidern
Summary: Que pasaria si... fueras de la familia de el peor enemigo de la persona que mas quieres y es te no lo sepa? Entra y descublrelo


_**Hola chic s como están? espero que bien bueno pues aquí les dejo un cap. de lo que sera una de mis tantas historias que no he subido así que prácticamente es como si fuera novata en esto :p**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de SNK**

**La trama y algunos personajes que no aparecen en el juego son de mi propiedad...**

* * *

-Perdone señorita pero tiene reserbación?- preguntaba el portero de un famoso hotel

-si tengo- decía la chica con arrogancia enseñándole una carta roja con un sol entrelazado con la marca de Orochi y sellada con una R.

-Perdone señorita Yamata, pemitame que lleve su equipaje por favor-

La pelirroja solo camino hacia la habitación que decía la carta dejando atrás al portero con las valijas este fue a un elevador pequeño las metió para que estas fueran a la habitación destinada; ya en la habitación la chica abría la puerta y se encontró con una sala de estar y en esta habían dos puertas ella entro en la que tenia el numero que estaba en la carta, cuando entro a la habitación, esta contenía una pequeña sala de estar y un estante repleto de libros, al pasar una barra una cocina pequeña pero funcional, a la izquierda de el estante cerca de la puerta avía un pasillo que dirigía a la habitación y a la derecha de el estante había una ventana que daba paso a un pequeño balcón con una silla y mesilla de estar, luego de revisar el departamento la pelirroja camino a su habitación.

La joven opto por desvestirse y acostarse en su cama soltando un suspiro.

En ese momento comienza a sonar su teléfono ella no se movió de donde estaba pero al momento que el sonido se le volvió insoportable tomo el teléfono a regañadientes y contesto.

-¿¡que quiere!?- pregunto la chica un tanto molesta

_-parece que no llame en buen momento... he-_ Decía la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-ha, hola leo, perdón, es que ya sabes el estrés...-

_-si me lo imagino, oye ¿ya llegaste al hotel?-_

-Si ya estoy aquí de echo estoy en mi habitación-

_-bueno, entonces ve a la recepción y pregunta el numero de mi habitación-_

-no ara falta- decía la pelirroja vistiéndose de nuevo.

_-¿por que lo dices? -_

-no tengo la necesidad *bostezo*-

-_ok pero asegúrate de no...-_la peliazul no termino su oración al ser interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta-espera Kira-

La peliazul al llegar a la puerta miro por el mirilla, colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta.

-¿otra vez usando tus poderes? -decía la ojiverde cruzada de brazos.

-jeje, ya sabes soy un poco vaga para hacer las cosas- decía la pelirroja sonriendo a lo que la peliazul respondió igual.

-pasa, necesito presentarte al general y a los que estarán con nosotras en el equipo-le decía la ojiverde a la pelirroja.

Al entrar la ojiazul llevo a la pelirroja hacia un pequeño despacho allí toco la puerta y escucho un ''pase'' como respuesta del otro lado de esta.

-perdone por la interrupción general-decía la peliazul tras entrar a la habitación.

-descuide cadete ademas la iba a mandar a llamar, ¿que era lo que me quería comentar cadete? -

-general, ¿recuerda que usted dijo que solo entraríamos a la sección de equipos de tres?-

-si cadete y ¿que hay con eso?-

-es que si usted lo recuerda yo le comenté sobre una compañera muy cercana que estudiaba conmigo en el Instituto militar, me comento que no tenia equipo en el torneo y yo le comente sobre nuestro problema-

-¿pero donde esta la o el que tomara mi lugar en el torneo? -

-esta aquí fuera de la oficina-

-dile que pase para que la conozca-tras decir eso la peliazul se acerco a la puerta y le dijo a la pelirroja que pasara.

La pelirroja entro un poco tímidamente hasta estar frente a frente con el general.

-así que ¿tu eres la que tomara mi lugar en el torneo?-

-solo si usted lo aprueba-

-solo tendré que hacerte unas pruebas de rendimiento físico y veremos si tomas el puesto-

La joven asintió y el general se levanto de su silla y dirigió a las dos jóvenes hasta la sala de entrenamiento de el hotel. Al llegar allí el general llevo a la pelirroja hasta una área desocupada y lo suficientemente grande como para que ella demostrara todas sus habilidades.

-bueno joven demuestre lo que tiene- le dijo el hombre de traje.

La joven asintió y fue a los vestidores a ponerse ropa de practica de combate, tras regresar de los vestidores el general puso en modo de acción en nivel medio pero la chica lo cambio a nivel profesional.

-bueno párese que eres ruda- dijo el general a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa, sin mas la chica entro en el campo de practica; posteriormente un clon de K'9999 salio al campo de batalla y comenzó a lanzar ataques hacia la pelirroja esta con facilidad los esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo y lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego azul rey en forma de serpiente el ataque avia cumplido su deber y destruyó parte de el clon pero solo destruyo la mitad de este y con el único brazo que le quedaba lo transformo en una ametralladora y le disparó, solo que la pelirroja no recibió mucho daño. Mientras la chica seguía entrenando unos de los participantes de el torneo que pasaban por ayi vieron a la chica y se acercaron en especial cierto castaño que parecía conocer a la pelirroja. Mientras la chica proseguía con su combate ya un poco frustrada porque el clon ya debería estar destruido opto por hacer su movimiento de desesperación; rápidamente se acerco a este y comenzó a darle golpes y rasguños, este por la fuerza fue levantándose en el aire asta quedar a la altura de las rodillas de la pelirroja esta lo tomo del cuello y de las manos comenzaron a emanar le varias ráfagas de fuego azul rey, cuando parecía llegar a su clímax la chica soltó al clon con un gran estallido de fuego, mientras este subía en el aire la chica aventó una rafa de fuego en el suelo mientras levantaba el brazo la ráfaga se separaba en tres y se hacia mas alta hasta que golpearon al clon las tres columnas tras ocurrir esto la chica bajo el brazo y al extinguirse la ultima llama,lo que quedaba de el clon callo al suelo completamente calcinado. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante tanto poder mientras que cierto castaño se acercaba al frente y comenzaba a aplaudir.

-jeh al parecer as mejorado... ¿he, Kira?- decía el castaño metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de el pantalón.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes en especial su respectivo equipo. La chica al escuchar la voz de el castaño bajo la cabeza dejando que su fleco cubriera su ojo izquierdo y una parte de el lado derecho de su rostro; la chica se dio vuelta aun cabizbaja, comenzándose a reír levantó el rostro haciéndolo unos grados hacia la izquierda.

-jajajaja todo solo para derrotarte primito jeje-

Todos al ver y oír aquella respuesta se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos e inclusive hasta pálidos de pensar de que pasaría y el ver que era como ver la versión femenina de cierto pelirrojo gruñón que casi no sale de su departamento. Pero no, no sucedió nada ambos acercaron y se dieron un saludo.

-milagro que te apareces- decía poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-jeje ya sabes las giras me llevan hasta quien sabe que lugares- le decía la chica acercándose con el chico al general.

-general- decía poniéndose en posición de firmes.

El general se quedo un momento en silencio y luego hablo.

-joven. ..- el general guardo silencio un momento y hablo de nuevo- entro al equipo, puede retirarse-decía el general retirándose de el lugar.

-Luego nos vemos Kira-decia la peliazul.

La chica asintió y se retiro junto con el castaño.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron asta llegar a la cafetería de el hotel pidieron algo para beber y continuaron charlando.

-veo que aun sigues con el estilo similar a el de mi rival verdad?- decía el castaño bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-algo así, y hablando de eso lo has visto o sabes en que habitación esta?, necesito decirle algo-

-Wow wow wow wow wow wow como que necesitas hablar con el?, ni siquiera lo conoces... o si?-

-jejeje bueno...-

-Kira-

-bueno ya, tuve digamos. ... una pequeña relación de 6 años con el- decía la chica jugando con sus dedos.

-QUE? -

-calla que te van a oír-decía la chica casi tapándole la boca al castaño.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALLE SI ESTUVISTE CON YAGAMI SIN DECÍRMELO? !- parte de los que estaban allí se quedaron viendo a la mesa en donde estaban pero la chica antes activo uno de sus poderes que los iso invisibles cuando la gente se puso en su lugar de nuevo los dos jóvenes aparecieron en la mesa.

-explicamelo Kira- decia el castaño igual de molesto pero en el volumen de voz apropiado.

-esta bien...bueno... digamos que Iori y yo comenzamos nuestra relación hace 12 años, pero, solo duramos 6 años por que... hubo un incidente entre los hakkesushu y pues el riot se apodero de mi y provoque varias muertes en la ciudad en la que estaba y como la policía me buscaba tuve que escapar y... dejarlo todo... no quise llamarte por que no quería perjudicarte y tampoco llame a Iori por que pasaría lo mismo. Por eso desaparecí por un año y medio, por ese tiempo estuve meditando para canalizar mi poder y hacer que los policías no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido. Desde ese día intente por mas doloroso que se me hiciera no volver a buscar a Iori ya que sabia cual seria su reacción, pero en un concierto hace dos años atrás me lo encontré y prácticamente el fue el que ayudó a mis compañeros a poder sedarme para no seguir mutilando el cadáver de la primera víctima a la que le arrebate el alma-el castaño solo se mantenía en silencio pero sabía que lo que le decía la pelirroja aun le causaba tristeza y remordimiento.

-y pues recibí esa extraña carta y aquí estoy-decía la joven con una sonrisa.

-entonces es por eso que te desapareciese y no fue por las giras-

-no lo de las giras si fue verdad, pero volviendo a lo importante, me ayudarás a buscar a Iori verdad?-decía la chica con los ojos ilusionados.

El castaño guardo silencio y la chica miro al suelo.

-esta bien...- decía el castaño cruzando los brazos.

-bueno al fin y al cabo sino. ... ¡¿que dijiste?!-

-te voy a ayudar solo que a mi no me metas en su platica he-

-si claro vayámonos entonces-decía la chica levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.

**En un lago a las afueras de la ciudad**

Un joven de cabellos rojos meditaba muy tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol este tenia un semblante serio pero tranquilo pero, eso no duro por mucho hasta que: El pelirrojo se encontraba solo en un gran espacio blanco pero este comenzó a tornarse negro este al percatarse abrió de golpe los ojos y comenzó a toser este llevo su mano a su boca mientras seguía tosiendo al dejar de toser tanto vio su mano y esta contenía sangre, de repente comenzó a escuchar voces dentro de su cabeza.

**_-odia Iori... ¡ODIA! ODIA A TODOS LOS QUE TE HAN MENOS PRECIADO, A LOS QUE TE HAN OLVIDADO... ¡ODIA LOS A TODOS!-_**

-¿Odiarlos?... ¿a quienes... y... p-para que?-decía retorciéndose en el pasto bañado en sangre.

**_-PARA DESTRUIRLOS, PARA HACER QUE PAGUEN TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO, PARA DESTRUIR A KYO KUZANAGI... Y A KIRA...-_**

Tras decir ese nombre el pelirrojo abrió nuevamente sus ojos pero esta ves estaban completamente rojos y pego un grito al viento pronuncialdolo.

**De nuevo en el hotel**

-los participantes de el torneo están ubicados en el hotel conforme al orden alfabético-afirmaba el castaño.

-bueno entonces cuantos participantes con apellido con i griega hay?-

-hum... contándote a ti son 3 pero si no quieres ir preguntando en cada habitación ¿por que no vamos a la recepción?-le decía el chico a la chica mientras caminaban fuera de la cafetería.

-no hace falta solo necesito recordar y localizar el ki de Iori así solo tendré que teletransportarme...-decía la chica cerrando los ojos y con su mano derecha tocando su frente.

-pero hay muchos peleadores que tienen un gran ki-decía el castaño pasándose delante de la joven.

-pero ninguno es más fuerte que el de el... o el tuyo-decía la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos.

-ajaaa...-

-YA LO ENCONTRÉ!-decía la joven abriendo los ojos-sujetate de mi, para teletransportarnos-le decía la joven dándole la mano.

El joven tomo la mano de la pelirroja y desaparecieron de donde estaban. No demoró mucho como para que el joven volviera a sentirse entero y tocar el piso con sus pies.

-QUE MADRES!-decía la chica sin entender el por que no se había dado cuenta que la habitación de el Yagami estaba al lado de la suya.

-que paso?...- decía el chico abriendo los ojos.

-hay no mams... entonces su habitación estuvo frente a mi cara y no me di cuenta?- decía la chica poniendo su mano en su frente.

-pues... eso..jejej parece-decía el chico intentando no reírse.

-cállate Kyo si es que no quieres que les diga a todos los participantes del lo que te paso hace 3 años en el KOF Brasil tras bastidores- decía la chica lanzandole una mirada asesina.

-ya pues me callo y me voy, te dejo sola con tu gato- decía el joven abriendo la puerta.

-mira Kyo 1: deja de chingar con eso y 2: ve a mi cuarto y espérame ¿ok?-

-si lo que digas... ¿tienes comida?-

-no-

-bueno... pediré algo a la recepción-decía el castaño entrando en habitación de la chica.

-bueno... tranquilizante Kira solo toca la puerta... el ya sabrá que eres tu...- decía la chica mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

Luego de reflexionar lo que le diría a el Yagami la pelirroja toco la puerta.

_-ya era hora de que llegara el servicio-_ decía una pelirroja de cabellos cortos tras la puerta.

Al momento de abrir la puerta la ojiverde se quedo atónita al ver quien le abrió la puerta y la ojicafe la miro extrañada de verla allí.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-gritaron al inosolo las dos pelirrojas.

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo-decía la ojiverde a la ojicafe.

-yo no tengo nada que explicarte Kira-

-ahora que pasa aquí?- decía una rubia de ojos azules.

-tu también Mature?-

-Kira! Que haces aquí?-

-soy participante de en el torneo-decía la chica confundida por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-pasa...-le decía la rubia mientras lo ojicafe cerraba la puerta a regañadientes.

-quieres algo de beber-le decía la rubia.

-una cerveza estaría bien-respondía la ojiverde.

-entonces entraste en el torneo le decía la rubia a la pelirroja mientras le entregaba la botella.

-si y por lo visto ustedes también-decía irónicamente dándole el primer sorbo.

-si y en que equipo te integraron o quedaste en participación individual?-

La ojicafe al ver que no encajaba en la conversación decidió salir de la habitación.

-me integre al Ikari Warriors-decía terminando de beberse su cerveza.

-entonces te integraste con los soldaditos jejeje-

-Mature por favor mas respeto-le decía seria la pelirroja a la rubia.

-no te enojes, bueno en fin yo y Vice como pudiste ver hemos quedado como en casi todos los años en el Yagami Team-

-si me di cuenta...-

-bueno entonces a que habías venido?-

-hem... bueno...-decía la pelirroja recordando la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a la habitación de el Yagami.-me juras por tu vida que no se lo dirás a Vice ni ningún otro participante del KOF?-decía la pelirroja tomando de la manos a la rubia.

-claro confía en mi, ya suelta-

-vine a hablar con Iori-

-¡QUE!-decía la rubia exaltadamente a lo que le decía la pelirroja.-explica como es que conoces a Yagami-

-bueno digamos que... hace 12 años me encontré por casualidad con Iori y pues no hicimos amigos... -

-claro... "_amigos_"-decía sarcásticamente la rubia.

-bueno ahora ya yendo al grano...sabes donde esta Iori?-decía la pelirroja con los ojos ilusionados.

-hmm...-suspiro la rubia- el dijo que quería estar solo ya que se sentía mal desde hace unas horas, así que puede que este en el bar que esta a 6 calles de aquí.. al que le dicen flor de loto, si no esta allí puede que este en el lago o en su casa-decía la rubia tomándose la barbilla.

-hum... bueno gracias-decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida.

-pero no te desilusiones si el regresa le diré que viniste-

-no, gracias conozco a Iori y no creo que le valla a gustar eso-

La rubia miro a la pelirroja y se levanto de su lugar.

-veo que conoces muy bien al Yagami he-

La pelirroja solo se encogió en hombros y se levanto de su lugar

-bueno nos vemos luego tengo que irme-decía la pelirroja caminando hacia la salida.

-si, bueno nos vemos-

Mientras la rubia abría la puerta una desesperada Vice entraba a la habitación mientras le gruñía a la ojiverde y azotaba la puerta.

La pelirroja sonrió y entro a su habitación.

-oye Kira por que no me dijiste que no había soda el refrié- decía malhumorada el castaño.

-ya no sigas de llorón hay cerveza en el refrié si es que no te quieres atorar-

-tu me quieres matar o que?!-decía histericamente el castaño.

-a que te refieres con eso-decía la pelirroja arqueando una ceja.

-es que...mi... entrenador...-decía nerviosamente.

-Yuki verdad-decía la pelirroja antes de que el castaño terminara de decir lo que es taba diciendo.

-hemm... si-decía encorvando su espalda hacia adelante.

-toma-decía la chica lanzandole una caja de pastillas masticables para eliminar la sustancia alcohólica de la cerveza.

-masca esto después de beber la cerveza-

-y enserio funcionan-decía le castaño viendo las pastillas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-claro si no me crees revisa mi expediente automovilístico-decía la chica dándole una cerveza a el castaño.

-gracias...y que paso con el Yagami?-comentaba el castaño destapando su cerveza.

-Yagami?...a si Iori oye porque le sigues diciendo así que no ya se había terminado su deuda de sangre?!-

-nah... y que ya! desembucha que te dijo?-

-nada... al parecer me confundí de nuevo, confundí el ki de Vice y Mature con el de Iori, al parecer el ki de ellos tres a crecido-

-y eso es un problema?-decía el chico sentándose en el sillón.

-para mi es bueno por que tendré con quien tener mas competencia y a la vez malo por que no se que tan poderoso es Iori ahora y si haya vuelto rencoroso conmigo-

-hum... bueno entonces que piensas hacer ahora?-

-bueno ahorita voy a salir necesito seguir buscando a Iori-

-y donde piensas ir a buscarlo?-

-bueno primero iré a su casa, luego iré al bar flor de loto y al final al lago-decía la chica entrando en su habitación-bueno bienes?-decía la chica apareciendo de la nada en la puerta de salida con otra ropa puesta.

-solo te llevare ya sabes que Yagami y yo aun no nos llevamos bien-

-bueno bamonos-decía la chica saliendo de su habitación seguida de el castaño.

El castaño al salir de el hotel fue en busca de su moto y se marcho con la pelirroja para buscar a el Yagami. Al llegar a la casa de el Yagami a unas cuadras antes el castaño se detuvo.

-hasta aquí te traeré es tare aquí cerca así que cuando termines avizame-

La pelirroja solo respondió con un ademan y se en camino a la mansión de el Yagami.

-_como tomara esto Iori?, no lo se pero ojala y no me haya tomado rencor-_

**En el hotel**

El el departamento de el Yagami la rubia entraba a la habitación de el Yagami encontrándose con una platinada de aproximadamente unos 17 años, acostada en la cama.

-Shisuka! que demonios haces aquí!-La platinada solo volteo a ver a la rubia, sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Espero a Iori que más haría- decía la platinada.

-sabes que Iori no quiere nada contigo niña?-decía Mature arqueando una ceja.

-eso no es cierto yo se que Iori me ama- decía la platinada sacandole la lengua a la rubia.

_-ya empezó con eso-_ decía la rubia en su mente.

-sabes que mejor olvídalo ya me voy yo sigue haciendo tus berrinches si quieres- decía la rubia saliendo de la habitación dirijiendose a su respectivo departamento.

-solo espera Mature el sera mio- decía en voz baja la platinada mientras sonreía macabramente...

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora xD (perdonen si encuentran algun error de ortografia xP)**_

_**Bueno me despido saludos ^^/**_


End file.
